The present invention relates to a multi-use system for maintaining an aquarium in a suitable condition for keeping fish. More particularly, the present invention provides a system which enables the aquarium hobbyist to custom design aquarium cleaning and filtration through the use of a single outside of the tank water suction source. It allows for the removal of chemical and particulate wastes and debris from the aquarium by a number of cleaning and filtration methods, used either individually or in combination, and powdered by a single water suction source.
Conventional methods of cleaning and maintaining the water in an aquarium take a number of forms. A basic system used most often in small fish tanks of up to 20 gallons is a box or corner filter which is placed inside of the aquarium. A suction means is provided by the generation of bubbles, so that aquarium water is drawn into and through a cavity in the filter into which is placed filtering material. As an alternative means of providing the necessary movement of water through the cavity in the filter an outside of the take suction means may be attached to the filter. This means draws water through the filter cavity and out of the aquarium into the outside of the tank suction means and then returns the water back into the aquarium.
A more advanced form of aquarium filtration involves the use of an undergravel filter. This filter consists of a base plate which is placed under the gravel on the bottom of the aquarium. The plate is formed so that it is raised above the bottom surface of the aquarium so that a cavity is provided, the plate, which is bounded by the plate on top and the bottom of the aquarium on the botton. The plate is also provided with a plurality of small openings, usually in the form of holes or slits to allow the passage of water and debris therethrough. The plate is also fitted with one or more uptake tubes which extend out from openings in the plate and form a clear passage into the cavity under the plate. The uptake tube is provided with a suction means which draws water from the cavity under the plate up the uptake tube. This in turn draws water and debris from above the plate, through the small openings in the plate into the cavity, thus establishing a cyclical current. Often, the suction means is merely a bubbling device which is placed at the bottom of the uptake tube, and the uptake tube is provided with an opening for the bubbles to exit into the portion of the aquarium above the bottom plate. As the bubbles rise in the uptake tube and exit through the opening in the aquarium, water is drawn along with the bubbles. This creates the necessary current for the operation of the filter system. A more advanced suction system conventionally used to create and increase the necessary water flow in an undergravel filter involves the use of a power head. A power head is an outside of the tank suction means which is attached to the uptake tube of the undergravel filter. The outside the tank suction means draws water from the cavity up through the uptake tube and out of the tank. The water is then returned into the tank.
A third method of aquarium filtration involves the use of an outside of the tank power filter. These filters conventionally use a suction means which draws aquarium water and debris through a rigid lift tube and into a case which is provided with a filtering material. The case is formed so that the water and debris must pass through the filtering material prior to reentering the aquarium. The filtering material may be loosely packed into the case, or may be in the form of filter material cartridges. The uptake tube may just have an opened end, but it is preferable if it is provided with a strainer at the end which opens into the aquarium in order to prevent fish from being drawn into the filter system.
A further aquarium cleaning device is a vacuum/gravel cleaner. This device is provided with a suction means to draw water and debris out of the aquarium and through filtering material. The filtering material is often in the form of a cloth bag which will allow the water to pass through the bag but retain large debris particles within the bag. The vacuum/gravel cleaner is usually adapted to remove large particulate debris from the aquarium. This debris settles in the gravel bottom material of the aquarium and the vacuum/gravel cleaner is conventionally adapted to remove the debris while not lifting the gravel out of the aquarium. Therefore, it is preferable if the cleaner is provided with a means to control the suction power. Conventionally used suction means include a squeezable bulb at the top of the cleaner, or a battery operated motor and impeller. Also, the suction may be provided by a means similar to that used to power an outside the tank power filter.
Other filtering and cleaning systems used to maintain the water in an aquarium include a diatomaceous earth filter which utilizes diatomaceous earth to filter the water. This may be provided in the form of a cartridge insert in the filtering system. Another common filter system employs a biological foam which allows for the growth of micro-organisms therein. The water in the aquarium is broght into contact with the foam and the micro-organisms dispose of the waste material.